Retrieving Lost Loves
by ScarletKisses
Summary: Is it true that the sailor scouts had lovers in their past lives and they have been reincarnated to Earth along with Darien? 'I have to leave to the war with Queen Beryl, but I will love you forever...'
1. Illusion of a Lost Dream

Konnichiwa! *.~ Well, here's my first fic of SailorMoon! I am so happy, Sailor Moon is such a cool series. Well, I hope you guys like it and don't forget to R&R. ^.^ 

By the way, I really really really tried, but when I tried to steal Sailor Moon from Naoko Takeuchi she caught me. So that means it doesn't belong to me…yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Her golden blonde hair fell just below her waist. She stood at the edge of her balcony, staring out into the deep green skies of Venus. The breeze brushed lightly against her face and her orange dress fluttered in the air. 

"Minako-chan." She heard the voice of her lover. She felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. "I have come, my princess. Why are you still awake?" 

She felt butterflies in her stomach as the person holding her whispered into her ear.

"I knew you were coming." She inhaled deeply, keeping her eyes fixed on the landscape beyond the palace walls. "I am so afraid for you, my love. We were to be married, but you chose to fight alongside Prince Endymion?" There was a hint of resentment in her tone. "You are so arrogant. Just because you are Venus Knight does not mean that you have to go fight. It is not your place-"

"It is my place!" he exclaimed. When he felt her flinch, he lowered his voice. 

"My princess, it is my place. I am a knight and that is what knights do. We defend our princesses, and I do not want anything bad happening to you."

Her sea-blue eyes widened. Suddenly filled with love, she turned for a glimpse of her knight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

And woke up.

Sighing, she dropped back onto her orange pillows.

*Who was so important in my past that I dream about him so often?* 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember his face, or anything else about him. She did, though, remember her kingdom back on Venus. She recalled how she held an annual ball and invited all of her friends. 

Instead of continuing to bombard herself with those thoughts, she climbed out of bed, slipped on her plush bunny slippers, and went into the kitchen to make a fresh cup of hot cocoa. 

It would have been a clear day, if the heavy rain that continued to fall over Tokyo would only stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her small body shivered as they walked down the sidewalk together. Figuring that she was cold, he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. 

"No, Greg. Please take it back, you are going to catch a cold." Ami attempted to take off his coat, but he forced it on her.

Shaking his head he put one arm around her waist. Ami's cheeks turned rosy, and she pulled away. 

"Ami, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you…er…I mean ask you…er…you know."

She was confused, but she pretended to follow along with what he was attempting to tell her. 

"Wait, come here." He took her small hand in his and led her to a bench. They sat down under his umbrella and he lifted her face up gingerly with his finger. 

"Ami, this is really hard for me to say, but well…I just can't hold it in any longer. I know that you may just look at me as a friend and we have been going to places as _friends_, but the truth is I think I'm in love with you." His voice squeaked at the end and Ami giggled. 

"You think you're in love with me?" She smiled at him and her cheeks became even redder.

"No, I know that I'm in love with you." He pulled her lips close to his and they kissed. 

When they pulled away, she bit her bottom lip. 

"Yes," she began. "Greg…It's just that….well I have felt the same way too, but I didn't think it would actually…you know…work…" 

Greg looked carefully into Ami's deep blue eyes. They were like mirrors, reflecting everything inside her. 

"So here's the question." He grinned. "Ami, will you be my girlfriend?"

The rain had become lighter and she took the umbrella out of his hands. She set it on the ground and returned a kiss to his frozen lips. 

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her emerald dress flowed behind her as she walked into the great dining hall. Her small tiara was digging into her head, but she didn't want to take it off. It was silver, intertwined with gold, and right in the center was the number four with oak leaves around it made up of white gold. In her hand, she held a small white mask adorned with delicate green feathers.

Unable to delay any longer, she opened the large doors. Everyone at the ball grew silent as she entered. The women curtsied and the men bowed. 

An unmistakably male figure approached her. His face was masked, and he greeted her with the proper kiss on the hand. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing before her. 

She put on her mask and nodded for him to proceed. She knew who it was, and when everyone's attention was redirected to the party, she pecked him on the mouth. 

"Mako-chan." She could hear the smile in his voice as he led her around the floor. 

Secretly, he wanted to take her away from the party where they could be alone, but it was impossible. If even one person saw that she left the party, she would be in trouble. He did not want to stain the princess's reputation.

"I have been pondering lately whether I should go to war or not," he said finally. "Since I am Jupiter Knight, I have decided to fight." He held her closer now than he had ever before. 

He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest. She was beginning to cry. 

"Mako-chan, do not cry for me. I am but an imbecile who does not know anything in this world. I choose war over true love? Listen to this idiot speak…" he paused. "But even though my heart desires to stay with you, I just can't leave Prince Endymion alone in this fight against Queen Beryl." 

She buried her face against his chest, and he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Hold it true to your heart that I still love you, no matter what happens. And if I do not return…" 

She quit her crying as she felt his warm lips travel from her neck to her mask. Huge emerald eyes turned up to look at him, her determination evident. 

"Don't say that, my fair knight. You will return, and the reason for your return will be the vow that you will make to our love."

She removed her mask and awaited him to do the same, but he did not. 

"No, my love. I do not want to make a vow that I may break. How am I to sustain such a vow against war? If I die, then I want you to be happy. If I do not to return, I plead to you to find a new love. Though I shall forever be with you, no matter where you go." 

He made a move to remove his mask and she closed her eyes. She felt his passionate kiss and his comforting embrace all at once. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  



	2. Tears of Sorrow

Hello again! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's mostly about Rei, but I think you will like it. Thank you reviewers for reviewing my story, it has helped me up my lazy butt to write more. 

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is still not mine, but I'm planning this huge heist and I need your help. Someone lure Naoko Takeuchi out of her house. That's when Billy comes in, he is going to take charge! He is going to look for the deeds to Sailor Moon, but don't worry because as soon as this plan is a success I will be able to put. "Sailor Moon is mine on this page." Tee Hee! Got that! Good! *.~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her eyes flew open at the loud knocking on the door. She stretched. 

*Who in the world could it be this early?* she thought, not giving too much importance to her dream. 

__

"I'm coming!" Lita pulled her hair back and slipped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and turned the knob to open the door.

There was nobody there. 

"Hello?" She looked around only to find a gorgeous music box at her feet. 

She picked it up carefully and took it inside. There was a note inscribed on the gold lid. 

'_To:Princess Jupiter_

From:Jupiter Knight'

Her eyes widened and she set it on the table. *Could it be?*

Without noticing she grinned and gave out a small laugh. 

*The one who has haunted my dreams is going to reveal himself to me.* Her smile grew wider and she opened the music box.

Inside the gold lid there was another inscription which read:

_'The deep seas of Jupiter took over me,_

I never returned as you could clearly see.

But here I am now,

To throw at your feet.

And once more on Earth,

We shall finally meet.'

She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks as the beautiful melody brought back her past. She did remember their dance and the love that they held for one another. A tie that had still been carried down to Earth, but she did not remember his face. 

It was a blur. The Princess and Knight danced in the music box as they had in her dream. She watched them curiously as if they were going to come alive any second and take off their masks. 

They stopped twirling and she saw that the princess was wearing something around her head. It was her tiara that she had once used. Still intertwined with silver and gold it sat above her head. 

She easily removed it and slipped it around her pinky.   
"So this is your vow…" she murmured as she stared at the beautiful ring, now on her finger. She shut the music box and set it amidst her other valuable possessions. "We shall meet again…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was warm inside the temple and the atmosphere was filled with a sweet aroma.

__

"Grandpa?" Rei's footsteps slowed when she saw a figure lying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" 

She walked towards him apprehensively. "Grandpa?"

He lay motionless. The calm words turned into cries when she noticed that he wasn't responding. 

His face was pale and his lips had grown cold. *What is going on?*

"Grandpa!" On the edge of panic, she took the aged man in her arms and sprinted out of the temple. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Somebody help!" Her voice blended in with the cry of the rain clouds hovering above.

"Help, please! Somebody help!" It felt like she'd been running for hours, but the hospital was nowhere in sight. 

Her arms were already getting tired, and her back was beginning to hurt. No, she couldn't give up now. She had to get her grandfather to the hospital. 

It was pouring now, making it more difficult to see. Her path had become a blur, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She would run until she got her grandfather there. 

She fell to the wet floor on her knees and was unable to regain her ground. She made an effort to pick up her grandfather, but it was impossible. 

Suddenly, the weight in her arms became a lot lighter as a strong pair of arms lifted the old man. 

Her face lit up as she caught a glimpse of Chad in the rain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh, can I come in?" Chad stood at the doorway, his gaze locked on to the floor.

She nodded her head and bit her lip tightly. He took a spot next to her on the floor and pulled her close to him.

"Rei, ugh, it's okay. Your grandpa will always be with you." She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears and she clung on to him for life.

"Chad, why do you care about me so much?" She choked back a sob. "I am always so awful to you, yet-"

He released her from his tight grip and put his hand around hers. 

"I dunno. It's just like, uh…a feeling I get, I dunno."

Again, tears strolled down her cheeks. 

He pulled her into a strong embrace and she continued to weep until she was asleep. 

He looked at her, the poor girl was worn out. Since this morning when he let her know about her grandfather's death, she had been crying her heart out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Don't Leave Me, Mamoru

The salmon-colored leaves hung over head. He had been watching her for quite a while now. Just sitting there and watching her from the branches in the cherry, blossom tree. 

Her golden locks of hair tied back in to two ponytails with unnatural spheres where they met. She was a true beauty. The way the sun seemed to shine down on her like the goddess that he believed she was.

He took a blossom from the tree and stared at it for a while. Taking in the scent of cherries that already filled the large garden. He took a second to compare the blossom to his beloved Usagi and then, finally jumped out of the branches to meet her face to face.

She gave a small shriek before noticing that it was her prince.

"I am sorry to have frightened you, my princess." He calmed her down and then kissed her on the cheek. 

She threw herself into his arms and the embrace was returned. 

"Mamoru, I've missed you so much. Why have you been gone so long, my prince?" 

She pulled back, so that her arms were on his broad shoulders and his hands were at her waist. 

"Usagi, you know the reason why and if it is possible, I would not like to speak of my doom." 

"Of your doom, Mamoru?" Usagi's blue eyes captivated his gaze that was trying to pull away.

"The battle can begin any second now. Usagi, I just wanted to come and spend a few hours with the woman that I love. I did not wish to speak of the battle, but now that you bring it up I would like to let you know one thing," he paused and pecked her on the lips. "Nobody will ever take your place from my heart."

"I love you, Mamoru." She returned the kiss. 

"Actually…" he paused as he saw Usagi's eyes light up. "the reason that I came here was to run away with you, Usagi."

"Mamoru, let us go then. We can run to-" he interrupted her as he put two fingers on her mouth.

"No. I can't run, my princess. I won't allow her to destroy your mother's kingdom. I wanted to get married to you here and I can't if she destroys it. She hates you, Usagi. She hates you and she hates me. The minute that she fell in love with me, there was a jealousy between you and her. She knew that I loved you a lot and she wanted that love for herself."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "And besides, my princess. I felt guilty, apart from everything else. The knights from the other planets have agreed to go under my command and they are loyal. I can not leave them hanging there in the midst of battle to fight her alone when the reason for the whole thing is me."

Usagi let him go and turned her back to him. 

"Are you angry, Usagi?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She took in a deep breath.

"No. On the other hand, I am proud of you. I love you too much to be angry at you, Mamoru. If you promise to return to me safely, then I promise to give you my trust." She turned to him and gave him a kiss.

"I promise." He gave her one last kiss and pulled away from her arms. 

"Prince Endymion!" The cry of a knight rang out and he knew that the battle had begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Crystal Tears

Long time no see! Well, I'm back and more determined than ever to continue this fic and others that have been delayed. If you forgot the story, you're welcome to read it again to refresh your mind a bit. Hope you like it.

D- Sailormoon and or any of the characters mentioned in this fic do not belong to me. But…someday they will.

* * *

The oceans on Mercury were nonetheless outstandingly beautiful. Such splendor one would not find in any other planet. The tint of turquoise on the edge of the water made it shimmer a silver.

"Princess…" a voice she could recognize anywhere had come to bid his farewell. "Princess, I wish to speak to you."

"Leave me alone, Mercury Knight. For I wish not to speak to you, it will only bring more grief to our parting."

She did not turn, but instead revealed her stubbornness by crossing her arms.

"Is this how you say goodbye to me, Princess. This may very well be the last time that you see me. Please, do not be stubborn and listen to your heart."

She sighed and let herself drop on the ocean shore. The tears that fell in the water looked like little crystals of ice.

"Mercury Knight. I'm so afraid…" she ran her fingers across the wet dirt.

"Don't be afraid, Ami," he began as he took a spot on the floor beside her. "All will go well, if you have a little faith."

She felt at peace with herself for letting him approach her and comfort her every move. He moved her hair out of her face and cupped her chin to turn her towards him.

"Please, I can't…" but before she knew it their lips had met and their departing sealed. She opened her eyes to look into the face of her suitor, but instead they met with the ceiling fan.

"Mercury Knight…sounds quite mysterious," she said as she lifted herself out of bed. The phone rang…could it be _him_?

She picked up the phone almost automatically and smiled as she heard her friends voice on the other end.

"Good morning, Lita. How are you?" the girl's expression changed into a sad one. "I will be right over. Poor Rei, she must be devastated."

There was a knock at the door. Could it be?…no! What would he be doing here? How would he know where she lived?

"Coming," she said suspiciously.

She opened the door and gasped as Serena jumped in.

"Ami, did you hear what happened to Rei's grandfather? I told Darien to come pick you up so we could see her. Well, if you want to." Serena's eyebrows rose and Ami nodded.

"Allow me to get dressed and I'll be right out."

* * *

Her room was painted red like the crimson that filled the skies of Mars. She felt so much pride in her land.

Someone knocked on the door to her room and she quickly sprung out of bed and cloaked herself in a coat.

"Enter at your will," she said and so it was that a man walked in.

Grandpa!? No, it couldn't be her grandfather. In the past?

"Rei, I must go into battle soon and I just wanted you to know that I love you. Take care of my castle, daughter."

They embraced for what seemed to be centuries, but what really only lasted a few minutes.

Rei was in tears as her father got up and exited the room.

The door did not close, but rather opened again. She did not care to look up to see who it was.

She already knew long before he had entered that he would come.

She jumped into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"Don't leave me! Please! Please! I love you!" She held on to him for life, but he didn't react. Instead he stood there staring at her.

"I can't do that, my princess. The others are counting on me and I can't let them down. I don't want to be the cause that they lose the battle."

"What about losing me? Did you ever think about me once? Please, prove to me your love by staying with me." Her tears had moved him, but he didn't want to hug her back. It would make it that much harder to let her go.

"Rei, I love you with all my heart and I swear by our love that I will return to you. You will be the motivation for me to want to win the war, so that I will return to you. And we shall live happier times."

He couldn't stand watching her like this any longer and he made the mistake of hugging her back.

"Mars Knight, I love you. I don't know how much more I have to say it. I just do."

"I can't leave you, Princess Rei, but I have to." He let her go and she fell to the floor with a thud. She buried her face in her hands and looked up no more.

Before he left the room he wiped away the tear that had escaped his eye.

He shut the door behind him and she clearly heard him whisper something to her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Hope you liked it…and leave me reviews if you want to, you know?


	5. A Fire In His Soul

D- Sailormoon does not belong to me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

She awoke, but she wished she hadn't. The temple held an eerie feeling, something that she had never felt before.

"Don't cry anymore, Rei…" he said. "You've cried enough in your sleep…it's a real bummer I can't help you out in any way."

She noticed that Chad was holding her hand and his eyes were red. Had he been crying?

"Chad, I've gotten over it. Don't worry." She rose from bed and stretched. "Sure, it's gonna be weird that grandpa isn't here to help me anymore. And yeah, I'm going to miss him, but I know that I will meet him again someday."

"That is what keeps me going…don't you know it's good to have faith? Besides, I can still communicate with him and…and…"

She noticed that Chad had buried his head in his hands and she could hear what to her sounded like sobs. Almost automatically, though, he wiped his face and brought it up to give Rei a broken smile.

"Yeah, it is gonna be okay, isn't it?" The boy asked and the scout nodded.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"We'll get through this together, Chad. You don't worry about a thing. Okay?"

He yawned deeply, it was evident he hadn't slept all night.

"Come on, Chad. Get into bed and get some rest." Her half-hearted smile got him up off the chair and under the cozy warm blankets.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She walked out of the room and slid the door closed behind her.

"Would you care for a cup of coffee?" Lita startled the red scout as she handed her the mug.

"Thank you, Lita."

The rest of the scouts, along with Luna and Artemis, stood behind her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Rei asked as she walked further into the living room.

"We came to see how you were doing, we thought we might be of help." Ami stated.

"Well, you're not!" Rei shouted and the blue haired girl stepped back, alarmed.

"You don't have to come here because you feel bad for me."

"We're not here because of that, Rei. If you would only listen, then we might be able to knock some sense into you." Lita stated.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I guess I'm still a little hurt that he's gone." She sighed. "But I'm trying to forget about that night. I'd like to remember the happier times…don't you think?"

"Yes." Serena added and she gave her a hug. This opened the way for the rest of the scouts to embrace in a group. Sorrow and happiness filled the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soooooo much shorter than all my other chapters, but I know that if I don't post this chapter up it may never get posted. SOOOOOOO Short. I apologize, but hey you can pay back by reviewing horribly so I can get my butt to work. .


End file.
